Passion of the Heart
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: “Will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?” she blurted out. James gasped out in shock, it was him asking always. “Yes, yes oh gods yes take me to Hogsmeade!”


Passion of the Heart

SuperGirl

A/N: This is a serious one for me, some reason you guys prefer the funny ones, but this dawned on me. Please review you guys. I know I have 6 stories going on now. Also read the Secret Marriage Challenge of the Potters ;) that one is the baby!

May 2nd 1977 11PM

It was the end of the sixth year at Hogwarts for Lily Evans and the Marauders. It was a dark time in the wizard world. Voldemort kept killing of Clans of half bloods and Muggle-borns. James Potter lost his parents around Christmas that year. He was told his father died of his old age. He knew he died of a broken heart when his mother died a few weeks prior. He had changed dramatically. He grew up, not from being told a million times to, but from now having to support himself and Sirius now.

There was another attack too close to Hogwarts, it was in Hogsmeade. It made James cringe, he wanted to get up and do something. He thirsts for blood of the dark lord to be from his father's sword. He however still kept up asking Lily Evans out as much as possible, still with no as an answer. He wished she just opened up her eyes. Sure she wasn't heartless to him, but she thought he was cruel. She still helped him out with homework, often made remarks about how they were 'Friends'.

He sighed looking outside, it was late for sure, and Monday on top of that. (_I looked up the day to make sure I was right on_). Soon school would be done and no Lily for three months then 9 months left to win her heart after that. He sighed looking up for a sign. Anything it was when he heard a crash to the left of where he stood. He seen some fire and took off in that direction, it was the direction of the Perfects bath-house. He didn't know what he was doing, but needed to do anything he could.

All James thought about was Lily and if she was okay. It seems he got there before any teachers. He heard Frank Longbottom yelling a curse at someone. Fallowed by Remus doing the same thing. James was about to turn the corner when he was pulled to the ground. He looked up seeing Lily doing a counter spell that almost hit him. He felt her left hand resting on his shoulder. She was in her school uniform she must have had her rounds as a perfect that night.

She turned to James hair blowing, he noticed her uniform was torn and some buttons were missing. She had scratches on her face as well. She stood up and looked at James. "Frank is bleeding bad James. I can't get close to get him out there death-eaters here! Dumbledore is in London!" James could see pure fear in her eyes screaming for help. She stood up. "Stay behind me." He yelled surprising her. "James it is too much we need help now, the main entrance has been destroyed how will the professors get here to help?" she was in tears.

"Lily, I will get him and we can stop them." He said taking off without thinking. "You're a moron stop!" he heard her yell at him. James ran over the corner and could see the wall fell. There was blood all over he could tell one student was dead for sure and two death eaters were either unconscious or dead themselves. He seen four other perfects there he was the only normal untitled student there.

"Crucio!" was yelled by Remus who hit a cloaked figure inches away from James. He had his wand drawn looking around trying to see how many there was of them attacking them school. The one Remus hit fell forward onto another one. "I can't keep this up!" yelled Remus looking at James. He nodded. "You take LongBottom back, find a way. I will stay here and fight Remus." Remus paused and looked at James and nodded. He half picked up Frank and walked slowly out towards where James just seen the entrance fell. "You can do it Lupin!" he yelled. "Give them Hell Prongs!" he heard.

"Imperio!" was yelled out from behind him from Lily hitting another death eater closing in to James. "Careful James!" she warned "That is two times that I- sa…" she was cut off by James pulling her down taking a hit. He let out a scream of pain from the Curcio from a death eater. He felt the glass on his glasses break some pieces in his eyes. Now there were two death eaters standing. "James." He turned and looked at Lily his breath he was still trying to catch. "You- You saved me!" he nodded and tried to get up.

"Well Potter, protecting a mudblood?" he heard. James turned trying to focus his vision at the masked man the voice was familiar. Lily tried to get in front of James who pushed her back behind him. They were the last two standing students. "I see your still up after being tortured by me huh?" he asked Lily grabbed on to James' arm he tensed and she lighten her grip slightly. James could feel her heart beat loudly.

The cloaked figure pointed his wand at James and Lily and raised his wand up high up "Adva…"

"Avada Kedavra !" yelled James pushing his spell back at him. Soon James let go seeing the man fell he collapsed on to Lily gasping for air. "James why did you?" she paused not knowing what to say. "You saved me why?" she asked looking down at him. James grinned some. "I love you is why." He said closing his eyes. "James?" asked Lily hitting his face lightly. She pressed two fingers to his neck and listened for a beat. She found one and smiled some with tears forming. She looked around and seen ten bodies on the ground. She prayed some where alive.

May 3rd 1977

James woke up in an unusual spot. He openeded his eyes to fuzziness. Soon he felt two hands place his glasses on him. He looked up to see the nurse. "Mr. Potter." She said low he gulped seeing her reaction. He turned to see Lily sitting on the cot across from him. He smiled some at her she smiled back. He noticed her arm was in a sling. "What happened Lily?" he asked concern. She looked at him then her arm.

"Oh ah, a fifth year with blonde hair tried to heal my arm and well the bones are being re-grow as we speak." She said looking at James strangely. He paused wondering why she was looking at him differently. "Are you okay?" she asked her eyes were red he noticed.

"I…yes. Did you mean it?" she asked looking at James. James looked at her strangely. "Mean what Lily?" he asked rubbing his head some. She paused and looked up for a moment; James could tell she was in deep thought. "What you said before you passed out yesterday." She stopped and looked at him oddly. "You said… that you… you…um…" she paused turning red looking away from him. "What did I say?" asked James gulping some.

"That you loved me." She said softly. James turned red hearing that. For the most out going boy in school he was lost for words. "I did out loud?" he asked. She nodded looking away towards Frank Longbottom who was unconscious next to her. "You saved my life last night." She said turning back to James. "They were after the Muggle borns. You stopped the unforgivable curse from killing us." She paused pale in the face. "I thought you were a jerk, but…" she looked red now. "I changed my mind about you." She said starring into his eyes.

"Changed your mind? How?" he asked. She paused looking for the words. "You were so different last night." She sighed out loud remember the night. "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" she blurted out. James gasped out in shock, it was him asking always. "Yes, yes oh gods yes take me to Hogsmeade!" he said trying to stand up, but being pushed back by the nurse.

"If your doing well Saturday okay, don't stress yourself James." Lily said softly giggling a bit. James grinds widely. "Thank you again." She said smiling James smiled back. He was in heaven now.


End file.
